All I Want For Christmas Is You
by claremarie
Summary: The whole crew is spending the second semester of junior year in Massie's Aspen home. But what will happen between Claire and Cam? R&R!
1. Welcome to Aspen!

Massie Block burst into her beautiful winter home in Aspen. Her best friends Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen followed.

"Oh."

"My."

"GAWD!" The girls stood in the entranceway, shocked. The Aspen house was as Ralph Lauren as it gets, with a fireplace, leather couches, warm Indian blankets, and cozy log beds.

"This is going to be the best Christmas break ever!" Claire cried, throwing her arms above her head and twirling into the house.

"Def." Massie acted like this was normal for her, but she was shaking inside. They were 17… the boys were coming soon… and from the looks of it, the house would be surrounded by snow by tomorrow morning.

_Anything _could happen.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Chris, Cam, Derrington, and Collin rolled into the front foyer, commando style. Derrington sprang up and lifted Massie in his arms. Massie screamed as he spun her around. Cam presented a bag of gummies to Claire and they sat down on a couch. Collin, Kristen's boyfriend, who had moved to Westchester two years ago, wrapped his arms around Kristen's waist. They were perfect for each other. Chris And Dylan laughed and joked in a corner.

"It's freezing," Cam said as he wrapped Claire in a blanket. "Let's start a fire." The guys agreed, and they started to haul in firewood from the back. Once she was sure that the boys were gone, Claire popped up. She was far too excited to be cold. "Aren't you guys so excited? A whole nine months in Aspen!"

But none of the girls showed any signs of happiness. Kirsten started rummaging through the cupboards, looking for food they could cook, Dylan brushed her curly red hair, Alicia cuddled up in the blanket Claire had abandoned, and Massie flopped onto the couch, yawning loudly, acting bored. Even with their "I'm so bored" faces on, Claire could tell they were as excited as her.

Claire sighed, sitting back down on the couch. She would never be as cool as them. Unless…

"Guess what?" Not waiting for an answer, she picked at her cuticles and continued. "Me and Cam might just…" she lowered her voice ten notches, and the girls, now curious, leaned in. "_Doittonight.He saidhesdoing somethingspecialand he winked so I thoughthemight be planningit._" She spoke in a rush. The girls gasped.

"OMG."

"No freaking way!"

Claire grinned. She had won their respect. Now… to make it true.

She hoped this was as easy as it sounded.

But she doubted it. What if Cam didn't want to? She couldn't lie to the PC! Claire ran upstairs and set a fire, made the bed nicely, put on her best underwear (but of course wearing clothes on top of them!) and sprinkled rose petals on the floor. Cam was a hopeless romantic, and she knew it.

She couldn't wait for tonight.

**A/N: My first ever FanFic! Hope you like it 33 Alright well I don't own the characters to the Clique. They belong to Lisi Harrison. R&R or no updates! Thanks : **


	2. Secrets

**A\N: My next chapter! Hope you like it. I do not own the characters. If I did, I would be at some spa right now. NOT on my couch. Sorry for the short chapter. I needed a filler. Lol. So, today was a half day so I'm going over my friends… R&R! xoxo.**

"_Aaaahhhh._" Everyone sank into the Jacuzzi's warming bubbles. They had eaten a hearty meal earlier that day. They had decided to take champagne into the hot tub, and everyone was relaxed. Claire was sure she was going to get lucky tonight. She cuddled into Cam's arms, and everything felt… right.

They decided on who would be sleeping in what beds, and Claire was thankful she had a room with Cam. After a splash war and a lot of champagne, the group headed to bed. Claire's teeth started to chatter, not from the wind on her wet skin, but from excitement. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion ad Cam grabbed her hand. They walked slowly up the stairs and around a corner… she was in his arms now, they were on the bed, before she knew it, they were wrapped around each other.

And then… they did not hook up. They did not do it.

They made love.

Cam woke up before Claire. He smiled at her beautiful sleeping face. Like an angel, he thought. He got up and showered, Claire still on his mind. He smiled as he scrubbed shampoo into his thick black hair. She had been amazing, and they had been in love since seventh grade. It was about time. He pulled on a robe and trekked downstairs. He started making pancake batter when Claire walked into the kitchen. He smiled. She even looked beautiful first thing in the morning.

"Hi," Claire mumbled, feeling a little shy about last night.

"Hello," Cam smiled as he set a batch of fresh pancakes in front of her. "Everyone went to the food store and won't be back till later." He smiled mischievously.

"Do you feel weird about… you know?" Claire fiddled with the bottle of syrup. "I mean, isn't a little weird we did it the first night here?"

"Not really. We've been going out since the end of seventh grade." Cam sat down at the breakfast bar, across from Claire.

"I'm glad. You've changed my life so much. I mean, without you…" Claire was interrupted by the whole crew slamming the door open. Three muscled men walked in, their faces hidden by the mountain of shopping bags they carried. They set them down on the ground and walked away without a word.

"Hello, lovebirds," Derrington teased, his arm slung over Massie's shoulder. Cam started to play fight him. While they boys were distracted, Claire rushed upstairs. She still hadn't showered.

After a long, boiling hot shower, she opened the door to her room and found the girls sitting like schoolchildren on her bed, waiting for the teacher to read them a story. Massie was first to drill her.

"So did you do it or not?" She grinned.

"Uh, no. Not yet." Claire lied. She had seen what these people could do, and she didn't want the world to know her secret. She sighed happily.

"Come on, Kuh-laire. We know you're too happy to be denied that pleasure." Alicia stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Claire flipped over and towel-dried her long white-blond hair. "I swear!" She cried, crossing her fingers in her towel. No one had to know.


	3. Finding Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Duh. Sorry for the short one. But I think it's one of my best.**

Claire angrily leaned over the toilet seat. This was aggravating. She hated throwing up. She leaned against the seat until finally; she stopped feeding the bowl her breakfast. She closed her eyes and sighed. The first week of Aspen, and she got sick. Ugh, her period was soon too. Damn. She did no-

Her eyes flew open. No way. Could it be? She sprang to her feet and ran to her calendar. A Big red mark was next to the number 16.

Today was the 20th.

Claire pounded down the stairs, miserable. "I'm going out!" she hollered into the luxurious cabin, not caring if she woke anyone up. She walked outside and pulled out a car cleaner. She angrily hit the snow on her car, pretending it was Cam's head. WHY would he use an old condom? WHY? She turned on the ignition and raced to the Sunny Mart. She bought every brand of pregnancy tests there were. She didn't care how embarrassing it was. Stomping to the cashier, she whipped out Massie's Visa.

Ten minutes later, she had tried every single test. She had lined them up in a row. Why did they make pregnancy test the way they did? Happy face, heart, pink cross. The list went on and on.

Claire Lyons was pregnant.

"I'm screwed." She whispered.

"What?" Cam had burst in. She tried to hide the tests, but failed. He stood above them, his face stone. "W… wow…" he kept repeating.

"Fuck you and your old condom. _Fuck you._" Claire was pissed. She looked down at her stomach. A baby. A _mother fucking BABY _was in there. She marched to the closet.

"Claire… are you leaving?" Cam sounded alarmed as he ran to her. She didn't answer, only grabbing a wire coat hanger. "Claire?" She untwisted it. "What are you doing?" She sat on the bed and ripped off her clothes. The coat hanger was about to enter her when Cam cried out, "NO!" Claire paused.

"What." She glared at him.

"I'm not killing a baby. No way."

"Your not the one who has to carry it!" She screamed, but pulled a bathrobe on. She didn't want to kill anything, let alone her own kid.

Oh

MY

GOD! She realized the meaning of the words, _her kids. _A piece of Cam and her. She burst out in tears. Cam wrapped her arms around her.

"It's ok," he whispered, "it'll all be ok."

But she knew that nothing would be the same from now on. Nothing.


	4. Massie: Not a bitch!

Claire sat at the breakfast bar across from Cam, her cell in her hand. She stared down at it, apprehending it, running her eyes over its turns, doing whatever she could to stall time.

"Claire." Cam touched her hand. "They'll love you no matter what. Just call them." Claire sighed and grabbed his hand.

She scrolled through her contacts until she found her mother's cell phone number. Her thumb hovered over "send." She looked up at Cam. He nodded.

"Hi, sweetie! What's up?" The second she heard her mother's warm, understanding voice, Claire burst out in tears.

"Mommy. I didn't mean for it to happen, but…" she choked on her sobs.

"Claire Bear? Is everything ok?"

"No, mommy… it's not. Mom, mom, I'm … I'm PREGNANT!" she screamed it and broke down crying. Her mother waited patiently until Claire gained control. "Are you mad?"

"I'm furious. But I still love you, and I'm going to love this baby." Her mother was cool and controlled, no matter what.

"Mom, can you tell dad?" Her mother paused a moment.

"Yes," she finally answered. "I love you."

"Bye. Love you too." Claire slammed her phone shut. "I'm all done." She stared at Cam. An awkward moment came.

"I'll call my dad." Cam took his phone and walked into the next room. Claire sighed. She had an urge for Cheese Doodles.

"Cam," Claire cuddled up by Cam, who was sitting on a loveseat by the fire. "When are we going to tell Massie and the others?"

"Tell me what?" As if on cue, Massie walked into the living room. She was wearing a PINK by Victoria's Secret bathrobe. She stretched and pulled an Evian from the fridge.

Claire stared. Massie was her BEST friend. How could she lie to her? "I'm pregnant." She burst out.

Massie spat expensive water all over the kitchen. "WHAT?" she cried. "You told us you were a virgin!"

Claire looked into the fire. "I didn't want everyone to know."

Massie sat down next to Cam, who had not said a word since the conversation started. "Wow, Claire," Massie stared at Claire's tummy. "A baby…"

"I know," Claire winced. "I know."

"What are you guys doing with it?" Massie asked, as if their only child was an old abandoned cat.

"No abortion." Cam said instantly, and Claire nodded. "Maybe adoption." Claire didn't nod. She looked troubled.

"I don't know if I want to give up my baby, Cam. I want to keep him." Claire grabbed her stomach protectively.

"What would we do during school?"

"Our parents could watch it."

"What if we go away for college?"

"The baby would stay here."

"I don't know, Claire…"

"Cam, I am NOT giving up my own flesh and blood that I carried around for nine months!"

"Whatever, Claire. You're carrying it around, you make the decisions, right?" Cam made a face at her and stormed out of the room. Massie turned to Claire.

"I love you so much, Claire."

"Massie," Claire started to tear up. They engulfed in a hug. Claire sniffled. "Do we have any Cheese Doodles?"

Massie didn't sneer or make a comment about how many calories were in Claire's snack of choice. Instead, she hugged Claire harder and whispered in her ear, "Ask Dylan."


	5. OMG

The girls were all sitting in the plushiest chairs in all of Aspen, while paid women sent to the winter house scrubbed off any sign of icky-ness from their dainty feet. This was the life.

"Ehmahgawd, did you hear?" Alicia blurted in a hushed tone, kicking her feet in the warm bubbly water of the portable pedicure station. Hand delivered by a very handsome UPS man, of course.

"Hear what?" Massie instantly snapped out of relaxation mode. If Alicia knew about Claire's… situation… then EVERYONE in the North America region would be laughing at some poor, fat, seventeen year old teen mother.

"Claire…"

Massie leaned ever so forward in her chair.

"…is…"

Her pulse seemed to slow with every beat.

"SO not a virgin!"

Massie inhaled. Although it wasn't very good that Alicia knew this information, it was way better than her knowing the other thing. None of the girls were virgins- but none of them were pregnant either. It was best to keep that on the hush-hush for as long as possible. Massie sighed and let the pedicurist work her magic while the girls giggled and gossiped in hushed tones. But Massie had to snap out of her daydream about Derrington in a ripped, extremely sexy shirt sharing a hot cocoa with her after a day of skiing on the mountains when the gabbing stopped and the room fell silent.

"Um. Hi," Claire said, stepping into the Jacuzzi.

Alicia had a very smug smirk on her very smug face. "We heard Cam got lucky a couple of weeks ago."

Claire froze.

"And oh man. According to Cam, you were quite the feisty one…" The girls bust out laughing.

"SHIT!" Claire screeched, jumping out the hot tub, clutching her stomach and running for the bathrooms.

"Mature, guys," Massie snapped, narrowing her eyes at her PC, who cowered down like puppies being scolded. "Maybe it's been a rough week for her."

"Awe. Does Cam have gonorrhea?" Alicia laughed along with the other girls.

Massie just shook her head and dashed to the bathroom. She was trying to be more mature ever since the end of seventh grade, when Derrington had called her immature at a party. It was hard, but she thought she was doing pretty well. She had even given ten dollars to a homeless man in the city once.

Massie burst into the bathroom to find her best friend knelt in front of the fancy toilet bowl, crying.

"They KNOW," Claire sobbed through a mass of blond hair that must have fallen in her face.

"No way. They only know that you slept with him."

Claire sniffled, and Massie set to work. She tied her white-blonde hair into a ponytail, handed her a clump of rose-scented tissue paper, and got her some Pepto.

"Hey," Massie said absentmindedly, as she brushed away Claire's hair. "Do you think the baby's going to have blue eyes or green eyes?"

Claire giggled and said, "Hopefully both, and hopefully she- or he- has beautiful, thick black hair."

"You don't want it to look like you?" Massie paused in brushing away Claire's damp hair and looked her in her blonde eyes.

"Who cares? Either way, they're going to be ours."

Massie wasn't sure if we meant her and Claire, Cam and Claire, or all three of them, but either way, she was happy with the answer.

Claire and Massie emerged out of the bathroom into the sunroom happy and giggling. They stopped short when Alicia stood in front of them, holding Claire's bathroom trash bin.

"Since you two were having a fun little party of two in this bathroom, I decided to use Claire and Cam's because it's closest. And I found…" She dumped the bin over, and eleven pregnancy tests clattered to the floor. "These. Care to explain?"

"Oh my god," Claire grabbed onto Massie. "CAM!" she yelled into the empty awkward air of the house. Seconds later, there were the sound of clambering feet rushing down two flights of stairs and Cam appeared in the doorway, speaking in a rush. "What is it? Is something going on? I was playing video games with the guys and I almost didn't…" he trailed off as his gaze flew from Alicia, to the tests, to the bin, and finding landing on Claire's panicked, tear streaked face.

"OH my god," was all he could muster. Claire ran into his open arms.

Massie stood watching it all, and a fury bubbled inside of her faster and more furiously then the water in the pedicure chairs that Kristen and Dylan were awkwardly soaking in. She felt resentment and anger toward Alicia that she had never felt toward anyone else in her whole lifetime. Sure, there were the times her mother wouldn't let her fly the PC to Vegas first class- by themselves. Oh, and the time when her father took away her cell phone during a three hour tour of some famous place in Rome (a big round building with seats, big whoop) but that was nothing compared to the anger she felt toward someone who had once been her best friend.

Massie walked up to Alicia and punched her in the jaw.

Blood flew. Alicia cried out in pain and dropped the peach colored trash bin. Massie kicked her hard in the shin and ran toward Claire and Cam. They walked out the room, Massie on one side of Claire and Cam on the other. She wasn't sobbing or even letting out a sniffle. She just stared in shock as reality set in that if you she wanted to, she would be eligible to star on the show _Sixteen and Pregnant._ And that everyone know knew it.

**A/N Sorry for the extreme and I mean EXTREME late update! But I'm back on track. Sorry lol. OMG are you guys as shocked by I am by the serving of knuckle sandwich on a beautiful golden platter to Alicia by Massie?! Pretty bold of me to throw that in there… so you think so? TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


End file.
